


Anon a miss in a nutshell

by sadistic_memester



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistic_memester/pseuds/sadistic_memester
Summary: I got bored and made this....





	Anon a miss in a nutshell

**Author's Note:**

> Mlp and it's belong to Hasbro and I didn't write the song....

[Adagio]  
Whoa, sunset?  
What's up... doc?

[Sunset]  
Love

[Adagio]  
Excuse me?

[Sunset]  
I put my faith in love  
I followed where it led

[Adagio]  
Love led you here?

[Sunset]  
To my personal circle of hell  
It has not worked out well  
I wish that I were dead  
'Cause instead of a wedding and love  
I'm flunking out of school  
A total laughing stock  
Someone he and his friends can just mock  
So, go on, here's my head  
Just hit it with a rock


End file.
